


Sorry...

by sakemori



Series: Scouting Legion Poetry [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Levi - Freeform, Original Special Operations Squad | Squad Levi, Poem - Freeform, Poetry, Scouting Legion Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakemori/pseuds/sakemori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The original Squad Levi say their apologizes for failing to kill the Female Titan... Among other such things to our favorite Captain Strong Shorty...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry...

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me. It was bound to happen that I'd create a poem for these guys eventually.

You chose us  
For our skills in 3DMG  
Our hand-to-hand combat  
And our ability to think on our feet.

_We should have kept our guard up. I'm sorry, sir._

You chose us  
Because we didn't trust the brat  
Our cleaning standards  
And the atmosphere we created

_I'm sorry. My imitation of you wasn't enough to keep us alive._

You chose us  
Because of our exceptional teamwork  
We followed orders to the letter  
And we adapted to almost every situation thrown at us

_Too bad we never foresaw what the Female Titan was capable of. Sorry for that._

You chose us  
Because of our high-kill rates  
Our distrusting attitude  
And our compassion on the battlefield

_We never meant to die on you, Captain. Sorry for leaving you on your own._

We miss you, Captain Levi  
And continue to watch over you and your new Squad  
Because you also chose us  
For our absolute **loyalty**

_We're sorry. So very sorry, Captain Levi._

**Author's Note:**

> Can anyone guess who's speaking what sentence in the italics? Next poem I write will be gifted to you if you get it right!


End file.
